It's Hurts
by KimYijoon
Summary: Seperti inikah akhirnya? Apakah aku tak lagi di hatimu? Saat aku memikirkanmu Rasanya sakit, sakit, benar-benar sakit. It's DoubleB/Hanbin/Jiwon/iKON.
**Seperti inikah akhirnya?**
 **Apakah aku tak lagi di hatimu?**  
 **Saat aku memikirkanmu Rasanya sakit, sakit, benar-benar sakit**

 **.**

 **.**

 **IT'S HURTS © KIMYIJOON**

 **Kim Hanbin - Kim Jiwon**

 **iKON belongs to YG and their family. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka dan cerita ini adalah murni hasil dari otak saya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lagi dan lagi Hanbin kembali menangis malam ini. Setiap malam ia habiskan hanya untuk menangisi sosok brengsek yang sangat ia cintai.

Dirinya duduk meringkuk dibawah guyuran shower yang ia biarkan membasahi tubuhnya yang semakin kurus. Hanbin meremat baju dibagian dadanya. Disana, dihatinya rasanya sangat sakit. Melihat sikap orang yang sangat dicintainya kini berubah.

"Hiks"

Kim Jiwon, laki-laki yang sangat ia cintai kini telah berubah. Tapi Hanbin tetaplah Hanbin, ia tetap menyangkal semua itu, walaupun hatinya terus menjerit bahwa Jiwon mungkin sudah tidak lagi mencintainya.

Tokk Tokk Tokk Tokk

"Hey Hanbin, cepatlah! Aku juga ingin membersihkan diriku! Aku sangat lelah, aku ingin segera beristirahat!"

Itu suara Jiwon. 'Ia sudah pulang.' Batinnya. Dan ia langsung bergegas membersihkan dirinya.

 **Cklek**

Hanbin terkejut melihat Jiwon dihadapannya dengan tangan terangkat berniat untuk kembali mengetuk pintu kamar mandi. Jiwon terdiam menatapnya- atau lebih tepatnya menatap matanya yang memerah dan sembab setelah menangis selama entah berapa jam didalam kamar mandi. Namun Jiwon hanya diam dan masuk kekamar mandi lalu menutup pintunya, seolah matanya yang memerah dan sembab bukanlah apa-apa.

Rasanya sakit, benar-benar sakit.

.

Hanbin menatap punggung lebar Jiwon yang kini sudah terbuai oleh alam mimpi. Mereka sangat dekat, tapi entah mengapa Hanbin merasa kini jaraknya dengan Jiwon begitu jauh. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang menghalangi dirinya dengan Jiwon.

Matanya memerah menahan tangis. Ia begitu merindukan Jiwon, sangat merindukannya. Ia menggigit kuat bibir bawahnya hingga berdarah, mencegah sebuah isakan keluar dari bibirnya yang mungkin akan menganggu Jiwon. Ia terus menangis dalam diam dan menatap punggung Jiwon hingga akhirnya ia jatuh tertidur.

Hanbin terbangun dengan Jiwon yang masih terlelap disampingnya.

'06.03 am'

Ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci wajahnya dan menggosok gigi, lalu bergegas pergi kedapur untuk membuat sarapan untuk dirinya dan juga Jiwon, walaupun ia tahu Jiwon tidak akan memakannya. Tapi apa salahnya ia juga membuatkan Jiwon sarapan? Mungkin saja tuhan memberinya keajaiban dengan Jiwon yang memakan masakannya pagi ini.

.

Hanbin mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar seseorang memasuki dapur. Disana, ada Jiwon yang sedang menuangkan air dengan pakaian rapih. Ia terlihat sangat tampan- Jiwon memang selalu terlihat tampan dimatanya. Dan ia menyadari bahwa Jiwon memakai sepatu dan parfum pemberiannya, dan itu membuatnya bahagia, namun sedetik kemudian ia sadar jika Jiwon akan pergi dan mereka tidak akan sarapan bersama.

"Hyung... kau mau pergi kemana?" Tanya Hanbin terdengar dari nada bicaranya ia terdengar ragu untuk bertanya pada Jiwon.

"Kerumah Junhoe." Jawab Jiwon singkat.

"Kau... tidak ingin sarapan dulu?"

"Aku akan sarapan dirumah Junhoe nanti." Jiwon menatapnya lalu beralih pada sarapan yang sudah ia siapkan dimeja makan. Jiwon memaksakan sebuah senyum yang terasa hambar yang membuat hatinya semakin sakit.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu sarapan." Dan setelah itu Jiwon melesat pergi tanpa membiarkan Hanbin membalas ucapannya.

Hanbin tersenyum sedih menatap sarapan yang sudah ia siapkan. Lagi-lagi ia harus sarapan sendirian. Hanbin langsung menyantap sarapannya dengan tidai nafsu, namun bagaimana lagi ia harus sarapan jika ia tidak ingin pingsan nanti, dan setelah selesai ia bersiap pergi kekuliah dan mengunci pintu rumahnya.

.

.

"Hyung..." Hanbin mendongak menatap laki-laki yang duduk dihadapannya. Ngomong-ngomong Hanbin saat ini sedang berada disebuah taman yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari kampusnya untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya ditemani oleh junior-nya yang sudah Hanbin anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri, Jung Chanwoo.

"Hmm ada apa?"

Chanwoo terlihat ragu dan gelisah, matanya terus melirik kearah sesuatu. Hanbin yang penasaran akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya kearah objek yang membuat Chanwoo gelisah, dan setelah itu Hanbin menyesal dengan apa yang kini ia lihat. Disana terlihat Jiwon yang tengah tertawa bahagia dengan seorang perempuan, dengan tangannya yang melingkar dipinggang ramping gadis itu.

Chanwoo dengan sigap menutup mata Hanbin dengan kedua tangannya agar Hanbin tidak melihat kejadian yang tidak ia sangka.

Namun ia telat,

Tes

Hanbin telah melihatnya.

Hanbin telah melihatnya, melihat cintanya berciuman dengan perempuan itu.

Chanwoo merasakan kedua telapak tangannya basah. Ya, Hanbin menangis lagi, Chanwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menurunkan kedua tangannya. Hanbin membuka matanya yang sudah basah oleh airmata, menatap Jiwon yang kini juga menatapnya terkejut. Namun setelah itu ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis disampingnya, tersenyum lembut pada gadis itu dan beranjak pergi dari sana.

Hanbin terisak melihatnya, membuat orang-orang sekitar menatapnya ingin tahu. Chanwoo yang berada disampingnya mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

Ia sudah tidak bisa menyangkalnya lagi kali ini, semua sudah terlihat jelas sekarang.

'Sepertinya aku memang sudah tidak ada lagi dihatimu.'

.

 **Cklek**

Hanbin mengangkat kepalanya menatap Jiwon yang baru memasuki apartemennya. "Kau sudah pulang hyung." Jiwon hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman, dan berjalan menuju kamar mereka tanpa menghiraukan Hanbin.

"Hyung.." Panggil Hanbin.

Jiwon menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap Hanbin.

"Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan dengan mu hyung." Ujar Hanbin. Jiwon mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Bicara tentang apa? Cepat katakan, aku sangat lelah." Hanbin hanya menunduk dan memainkan jemari kurusnya. Jiwon yang melihatnya menghela nafas kesal, ia sangat lelah sekarang.

Lelah karna habis bermesraan dengan kekasih baru maksudmu heh?

"Kalau kau seperti itu lebih baik aku tidur." Jiwon membalikan badannya dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar mereka sebelum suara Hanbin kembali menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau berubah hyung. Kau, kau tidak seperti Kim Jiwon yang ku kenal dulu. Kau tidak seperti Kim Jiwon yang kucintai."

Jiwon terdiam.

"Apa aku sudah tidak ada lagi dihatimu hyung? Apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi hyung? Kenapa kau diam saja hyung? Kumohon katakan sesuatu, walaupun itu sebuah kebohongan kumohon katakan kalau itu tidak benar. Katakan kalau kau masih mencintaiku hyung." Airmata Hanbin mengucur deras membasahi kedua pipinya. Menatap Jiwon yang berbalik menghadapnya dan memberinya tatapan dingin, bukan tatapan hangat yang dulu selalu Jiwon berikan padanya.

"Maaf, aku sudah tidak bisa menyangkalnya lagi. Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi Hanbin. Maaf."

Dingin, bahkan sudah tidak ada lagi kehangatan dalam nada bicara Jiwon.

"Tidak bisakah kita kembali seperti dulu hyung? Tidak bisakah kau mencintaiku lagi?" Lirih Hanbin.

Hanbin merasa dirinya amat menyedihkan saat ini. Mengemis cinta pada seseorang yang sudah jelas tidak mencintainya lagi.

"Maaf, kita tidak bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi. Aku tidak bisa mencintainu lagi karna aku mencintai dia, aku mencintai gadis itu." Dan setelah itu Jiwon berjalan pergi keluar apartemen mereka meninggalkan Hanbin yang menangis disana.

Hanbin menangis menyadari bahwa cintanya berakhir disini.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Haiiiiii author is back! /jungkir balik/ adakah yang merindukan author disini? Ga ada? Oh ya udah /pundung/

Oke, gimana ceritanya? Aneh? Ga jelas?  
Huff ini ff hasil kegalauan author yang ternyata diselingkuhin sama pacar author dan ceritanya sama kaya Hanbin mergokin Jiwon ditaman. Tapi bedanya author ga nangis kaya Hanbin...

Oke, daripada jadi curcol ga jelas, silahkan review, diterima kritik dan sarannya^^ dan untuk dumpling-lion ditunggu yah ff tentang si 'anu' itu xD

.

.

.

 **REVIEW?**


End file.
